Tomco blood moon romance
by theney04
Summary: Tom wants to see if there is still romance between him an star but ends up falling for his enemy after being bonded with him at the blood moon ball will marco accept his feelings or will he be ruin their friendship? Lemons in future chapters( ʖ ) /w/ is my first fanfic plz give a read
1. chapter 1

Marco's p.o.v

It was a normal day at our high school star was fawning over Oskar as usual and when we were making our way out of school the road erupted with flames and was opening up to reveal a fancy carriage with a skeletal horse pulling it. at first he thought what is going on? then he saw the owner of the carriage come out.it was none other then stars ex boyfriend tom.he has major anger issues and was taking a class to help himself control it.he wasn't very good at it he had a fiery temper(literally he starts fires when he loses his temper)that's the reason star left him. I walked up to Tom and told him to go star doesn't want him anymore he got angry and tried to shoot him with fire but before he could I chopped his hand off. his temper flared but then he saw star and grabbed his bunny and tried to calm down by petting it. Stay furious asks him what he's doing here. he said he wanted to invite her to the blood moon ball as a friend she was skeptical about it at first but he swore to he wasn't going to do anything just a dance with a good friend. She accepted because she missed being his friend before things got weird between them tom thanked her, hugged her, and then he left. The road closed back up again as if nothing happened.

At home

Star was getting ready for the ball and was asking her if she looked ok he said she looks fine he told that he didn't trust tom though and that he should come in case he tried something. She looked at me and said that I'm being paranoid and not to worry about her . Also she said "humans weren't allowed in the demon realm they'll try to kill you". That scared him but he wanted to protect his bestie from forced to be with Tom.


	2. 2

He lied to her and told her that he would stay and watch a movie with his famous nachos she told him to save her some. he said he would. when star had left he went to make some nachos and think of a plan.

Meanwhile with Star and Tom

Star's p.o.v

She and Tom were in the carriage catching up cause we haven't talked in a while and they laughed about good time they had in the demon realm tom told me he that he missed hanging out with me the most I told him that I had as well he smiled and hugged me. I thought to myself that he has changed a lot over time and is more kind to her. When the had arrived at the ball he opened the door for me I was thankful and he took my armband led me to the ballroom. I didn't really like frilly dresses but she wanted to look good for the blood moon ball that only happens once every 1000 years. It has been said that the light from the blood moon shines on a couple they would be bonded for life. She found it interesting and romantic but she didn't care for it she just wanted to have fun with an old friend.

Tom's p.o.v

He was surprised that star had accepted the invitation but he was happy none the less he was happy this was his last chance to see if star and him were ment to be.if not he would still at least still have her as a friend. Just being with her was good enough for me.

Marco's p.o.v

After he was done eating his nachos he thought of a plan to wear a demon costume and go to the ball and try to stop Tom from hurting star. He arrived at the party there were a lot of nervous guys would convince them that he was a demon and they wouldn't try to eat him.


	3. 3

While he was looking around for star and tom he ran into a demon and he asked who he was and he said he was Marcus and he was just here to have fun at the ball world's relieved when the demon left him alone and he continued looking for star and tom. When they when he saw them across the way they were dancing together. It didn't seem like anything was out of the ordinary was just dancing with her. Tom left to go get them a drink and talk to the dj. While he was doing that he went over to talk to Star.when he met up with star people were looking at them he didn't want to look suspicious so he asked her to dance she took his hand and danced with her and as he dipped he he lifted up his mask a bit to show her it was him she looked at him in shocked and asked him what he was doing here he told her he was trying to protect her.

Tom's p.o.v

He was coming back from talking to the dj and grabbing there drinks and saw that another demon dancing with star and his temper boiled over and he made his way through the crowd and by the time he got over to them they were already talking and tom went over to the demon and punched him so hard that his mask came off and he looked at the demon and noticed it wasn't a demon at all it was his enemy marco he was going to kill him but people were starting to look at them he rushed over to Marco to put his mask back on before they saw him and kill him. just then the light of the moon shines on them he looks at him with an angry face then with a confused look people were starting to look at them and he didn't want to look suspicious so he asked marco to dance.


End file.
